1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a voltage drop compensation control system and method of a power supply device, and more particularly, to a voltage drop compensation control system and method of a power supply device, capable of compensating for a voltage drop generated between a direct current (DC)-DC converter and a battery by proportionally adjusting an error of an output voltage of the DC-DC converter and a voltage of the battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an output voltage of a DC-DC converter refers to a voltage at which a battery is capable of operating in an optimized condition. Since a line resistance component is disposed between the DC-DC converter and the battery a voltage drop occurs. In particular, a voltage less than an optimal voltage at which the battery operates is applied to a battery terminal. Therefore, the DC-DC converter outputs a voltage having a reflected voltage drop compensation to enable the battery to optimally operate. However, when the DC-DC converter generates a voltage for compensating for a voltage drop, and de-rating a current limit of the battery or an output current limit of the DC-DC converter occurs, the DC-DC converter does not normally output a voltage that reflects the voltage drop compensation.
The matters disclosed in this section are merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that the matters form the related art already known to a person skilled in the art.